


The Christmas You Always Wanted.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Alex finally gets the Christmas he always wanted.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Christmas You Always Wanted.

Christmas was always Alex’s favorite time of the year as a kid, he loved it more than anything else really. It was the one time of the year where his whole family got on, at least it was until he was ten and his family werent able to be civil with each other even on Christmas.

Then his mum left and Christmas became something that wasn't even celebrated in his house. Once he joined the army he met a few people that would give him presents and he would give them some back but after his mum left Christmas just wasnt something Alex looked forward to.

At least until he and Michael finally got together, for good. After that Christmas started to become something that Alex looked forward to again, it didn't happen straight away but before he knew Alex loved Christmas again.

And with the add on of their kids Christmas became one of his favorite times of the year.

“Merry Christmas!” Alex and Michaels oldest son Ryder shouted as he and his younger brother, Mason, made their way into their bedroom.

Alex held in a small moan as he sat up in bed, blinking his tierd eye open, Michael unlike his husband wasn't able to hold in his annoyed moan as he opened his own eyes not sitting up in bed. Alex looked over at the clock holding in another moan as he saw that it was only five in the morning.

“It’s a little early for christmas buddy.” Alex told his sons with a small sad smile on his face.

“But Santa’s already been, we checked.” Ryder told him a pout on his face, which Mason quickly copied.

“How about you two come and lay in bed with Papa and I for a bit and well open presents real soon.” Alex tried to compromise hoping that they would listen to him and that he could get at least ten more minutes in bed, even if it wasn't sleeping.

“But well open presents soon?”

“Well open presents soon.” Alex agreed with a small nod before his sons came running over to the bed getting in with their parents.

“You wake papa?” Mason asked looking over at Michael.

“I’m awake buddy.” Michael nodded as he reached over to pull his son against him. “I’m awake.”

“Santa came.” Mason told him happily as he placed his head on Michael’s chest. 

“He did?” Michael asked happily looking over his son’s shoulder and at Alex. 

“Yep, Ryder checked with me.” Mason nodded his eyes closing as he got comfortable. “There was lots of them.”

“I bet there was.” Michael nodded, their youngest son having always been way easier then their oldest. “We can open them soon bud, dad just needs a little more time in bed, that little sister of yours had been keeping him up all night.”

Alex nodded as he pulled Ryder in for a hug holding his son as close as he could with his protruding stomach. “The baby okay?” Mason asked, his face not lifting up from Michael’s chest.

“The baby is fine. When a baby is really close to getting here they move around a lot and that keeps daday up.” Alex explained the best way he could to his four and six year old. “Do you know if daddy and papa got anything from Santa?”

“We didn’t look.” Ryder admitted. “When we saw the presents we came right up to get you.”

“Well do you think Papa and I were good enough this year to get presents from Santa?” 

“Yeah. You're amazing.” Mason told them. “Is the little while over yet?”

“A couple more minutes buba. Papa is going to get up and get daddy a cup of tea and then we will get up.” Alex said looking over at Michael directly as he said it.

“I will go and make some tea.” Michael agreed as he lightly pushed Mason off of him and got out of bed. “I will be back in a couple minutes then we will go and open presents, I promise.”

*********************************************************

“I both hate and love christmas.” Alex groaned as he sat down on the sofa next to his husband that night. 

“I know what you mean.” Michael nodded as Alex rested his head on his shoulder. “They can be a little much sometimes, especially on Christmas.”

“Especially on Christmas.” Alex agreed with a small nod letting his eyes fall closed. “They loved their presents though, their little faces when they opened them. It makes it worth it.”

“It does. Next year we're going to have a baby girl as well as those two monsters.” Michael’s voice sounded somewhat annoyed but the smile on his face was the exact opposite. 

“A baby girl.” Alex agreed with a small nod. “But no more after that. I can not do this again. Any of it. I love the boys and I already love this one so much but kids are hard.”

“Kids are hard. I always pictured us having lots of kids.” Michael told him, looking down at his husband’s face.

“I didn't say we couldn't have any more kids. I'm just not getting pregnant again.At least not until all of our other kids are at least ten and can do lots of things on their own.” Alex told him reaching down to place a hand on his stomach. “My first pregnancy was so much easier.”

“We can adopt if we want more.” Michael agreed with a small nod leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of Alex’s head. “Let’s wait until the little princess is at least one before we even consider another one.”

“Do you think they're finally asleep?” Alex asked hoping that he didn't have to go and put his son to bed for the fifth time that night.

“I think they are.” Michael agreed with a small nod after a few seconds of silence. “I think they are finally asleep.”

“Want to watch a christmas movie or go to sleep?” Alex asked hoping that his husband would go for the second option.

“Why don’t we put a movie on in our room and go to sleep at the same time.” Michael suggested knowing that his husband was a lot more tired than he was. “I’m sure the kids will want to wake us up early tomorrow. They know there getting more presents when everyone else comes round.”

“That is probably true.” Alex agreed as he slowly pushed himself up from the sofa. “Let’s go and get all the sleep we can.”

Michael nodded as he got up following Alex out of their living room and down the hall towards their bedroom, ready for a Christmas evening spent in bed cuddled up with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
